Love Story: Troyella Style
by 14shannon
Summary: inspired by the song Love story by Taylor Swift. I need to know what you think about this story so feel free to drop me some reviews idc if you're gonna bash it or appreciate it or whatever.lol i just need to know what you think about it:D


Gabriella, alone in the room, is sitting on the couch and rested her head for a long day. She closed her eyes and a flashback started to play in her mind.

**FLASHBACK**

As Gabriella enter this function room filled with excitement and fun with her friends, Sharpay and Zeke, emotions fill her body. Nervousness, together with excitement is few of these mixed emotions she's feeling. Nervous because this is the first time she stepped on East High grounds and she's afraid on how students will accept her since she'll now attend the school year in East High. On the other hand, she's really excited to meet new and nice friends like what Sharpay had mentioned to her before. Gabriella smile as she see these well dressed students, they're sporting ball gowns, cocktail dresses, tuxedos and a really descent coats and ties. This made Gabriella a little conscious on what she's wearing.

Gabriella examined herself _"ahh guys are you sure what I am wearing is appropriate?"_

She questioned them

Gabriella by the way is wearing a very simple yet elegant long gown which made her stand out because of how the dress look amazing to her and oh well she wears a different type of clothing.

"_Nah its fine Gabriella, you look so pretty. Compliment from a guy"_ Zeke winked at her as Sharpay and Gabriella both giggled.

"_Why do you think those guys are staring? Do I look that bad to be laughed that way?"_

She said quite insulted.

Ashley grinned "_Oh my God Gab I know those boys too well. I know what those laughs mean"_ she pulled her to the boys.

"_Hey Shar!"_ shouted one of the guys.

"_Who's that pretty looking girl with you?"_ the other one asked.

"_heya guys, this is my friend Gabriella, Gabriella these are Chad, Ryan, and Jason"_ She said pointing to the boys as Sharpay say their names.

"_Hi nice to meet you"_ Gabriella said timidly.

"_So how come this is the first time I saw you here? Are you new?"_ Chad asked.

"_ahh yeah"_ Gabriella answered quite stuttering.  
_"She actually just transferred here from L.A so be nice guys."_ Ash warned.

"_So how did you meet Sharpay? And by the way I am her brother I have a strong feeling that she haven't mentioned me to you."_ Ryan smirked as he looks at Sharpay.

"_Well I met her in L.A. And we hang out and when she had to go back home we had constant communication."_ She remembered and told them.

"_And yeah she haven't mention you nice to meet you"_ Gabriella reluctantly admitted.

Then they sat together in a table leaving one chair vacant. Being the new one on the crowd made her confuse. She didn't know whose going to sit on that vacant chair and sometimes getting lost in their conversation.

"_omm just curious whose going to sit there?" _

"_Another friend"_ Zeke answered.

"_Ohh ok. Guys excuse me for a while. I'm going to the washroom." She _excused herself.

She struggled to find the washroom then she found it. When she came out of the washroom fixing her dress, she accidentally hit this guy.

"_Oh My God! I'm so sorry"_ she apologized. For a while, she was stunned by the piercing blue eyes looking at her.

Shaking his head off to come back to reality because he himself was also stunned by the gorgeous face that is facing him. _"no its fine"_ he said.

Their eyes were locked to each other and felt they're in another world. They stood there doing nothing but just staring at each other 'til someone hit them and brought them back to reality.

"_Ohh I'm sorry my name is Troy"_ he said politely.

"_Gabriella, nice to meet you" _shaking his hand.

"_So are you new here?"_

"_Ah-h yeah"_

Troy looked at her as they walk together

"_Are you with someone right now?" _

She looked at him with a slight confusion in her face

He cursed his self for letting out a wrong and mistakable question *thinking* _**"damn what the hell troy! Why would you ask if she's with someone?"**_*end*

"_Ohh I mean are you with your friends? In this party?"_

*thinks* _**"done it again! She's new here how could she have friends!"**_ he was cut when Gabriella spoke.

"_Ahh yeah I'm actually with my friends and they introduced me to their friends" _

"_Ohh I see. Well I guess I shouldn't keep you here with me. Maybe they're waiting for you already."_ Troy said with this weird feeling in his heart.

They were parted and Gabriella went back to the table and few minutes later she saw Troy again. *thinks* _**is he approaching our table? **_*ends*

Then the guys saw Troy and gave him a high five. Troy's eyes widened as he saw Gabriella sitting opposite the table.

"_Gabriella? They're your friends?"_ He asked with this big smile on his face.

Gabriella nodded.

"_Do you know each other?"_ Sharpay asked.

"_No not really. We just bumped at each other"_ troy said as he sat down beside her.

They talked over the night and tried to get to know each other. The guys saw the spark in them. Every single day they've been together. They meet each other after basketball practice or whatever things they have to do. The clicked and the spark that they felt the first time they met is still there. Troy had introduced Gabriella to his parents but Gabriella hasn't, though her mom knew she has a boyfriend named Troy.

They've been together for some quite long time now so Gabriella decided to introduce him to her parents.

**GABRIELLA'S HOUSE**

Gabriella's mom is really excited to meet Troy but Gabriella on the other hand is not psych to see her dad's reaction. They're seated on the couch and Gabriella is nervous as if she's going to compete for a decathlon. Her mom sees how nervous her daughter is so she put her arms around her for comfort.

"_Don't worry sweetie, everything's going to be alright"_ she whispered.

Gabriella flashed her mom a smile and then the bell rings. Gabriella rushed to the door and opened it, its Troy. They greeted each other with a kiss and Gabriella guided him to the living room where her parents are seated.

"_Good Evening sir"_ He politely greeted her dad.

"_Good evening m--"_he was cut by her mom.

"_Call me Gina"_ she smiled as she shakes his hands.

For an hour Troy chatted to her parents and there was one thing her dad didn't like about him. He didn't like the fact that Troy is a jock. He just knows how knows how jocks play. And that is the last thing he wanted Gabriella to feel, to be hurt. He knows that jocks are cool, they're famous and most of all they're heartbreakers. Gabriella didn't notice the unusual face of his dad. Until:

"_Let's have dinner so you can head back home"_ he said

Gabriella was puzzled why his dad seems to rush things up. So they headed to the dinning table and dined after an hour Troy had to go.

"_I'll walk him out." _Her dad said.

"_Ok, thank you! You better come back."_ Gina said to Troy with smirk.

"_Ohh yeah definitely ma--, Gina"_ he smiled timidly. Troy still isn't used in calling her girl's mom by her name.

"_I'll go now bye and thank you" _

"_I'll go with you dad" _Gabriella volunteered.

"_No you should stay inside"_ Her dad said.

"_Yeah you're dad is right" _he said flashing a smile to Gabriella.

"_Ok"_ she answered back and kissed troy. _"Call me when you're home"_

Troy smiled at her and Gabriella knew what that means, a "yes".

So her dad walked him out of the house. Gabriella has this feeling that her dad is into something so she sneaked out and saw her dad talking to Troy. She took few more steps so she could here what her dad is saying to Troy.

"_I want you to stay away from my daughter"_ her dad said with stern voice.

Gabriella was shocked form what her dad had just said. Tears now attempting to fall as she listened to Troy's reply.

"_I don't understand sir"_ Troy asked with a lot of confusion.

"_I want you to back off my daughter. Let me tell you what I understand! You're just like any guys out there that'll break my daughter's heart."_ He said with anger in his voice but still in a quite like voice.

"_I love Gabriella sir there's nothing I will do to break her heart"_ Troy said with sincerity.

Gabriella was flattered because she found out that Troy is willing to fight his love to her and disappointed because she can't understand why her dad is acting that way.

"_Look young man I don't care on what you say just leave her alone!"_ he said with a threatening voice.

Gabriella can't fight back the tears anymore so she ran inside of their house silently and went inside the bathroom.

"_Sir I'll prove to you that my intentions are pure and sincere"_ Troy said not wanting to give up.

Her dad looked at him straightly and he made his way back to the house as well as Troy to his truck. Troy reached his house and tossed his keys on his bed. He punched the wall and tears fell. Gabriella went out of the bathroom and sat on the staircase, still tears are in her eyes. Her phone rang and it's Troy, Gabriella answered it without even letting Troy talk.

"_Troy I heard what my dad told you! I love you so much…I'm begging you please don't go, don't leave me"_ Gabriella said.

Troy can't help but smile form what he heard.

"_Gabriella look, I love you too so much and I can't let someone set as apart, even your dad" _

"_Aren't you going to leave me? I saw your face when he told you to leave me alone"_ Gabriella worriedly asked still tears are constantly falling.

"_of course not, like what I told your dad I'm going to prove him that my intentions to you are pure"_ he said again with sincerity.

"_How about let's just go somewhere we could be alone. Somewhere my dad isn't there" _

"_Gabriella no, let's do this the right way, I'm going to prove your dad that he's wrong about me. For now we can't show up together but you know how sneaky I am"_ Troy said lighting the conversation up.

Gabriella giggled and was relieved that Troy isn't going to leave her like what her dad wants him to do so.

"_Look we can do this ok? Just believe in our love. And don't you think sneaking makes fun really challenging? _He said with hopes of hearing Gabriella's laugh.

At last Gabriella giggled and Troy loved it. So Gabriella went up her room and they talked until they fell asleep.

Days had passed without seeing them seeing each other.

"_I miss you so much baby"_ Gabriella admitted to troy.

"_Yeah I do too. "_An idea popped in Troy's mind _"babe I'll see you later"_ he hung up.

Gabriella was confused but just let it go. During midnight, Gabriella's phone rang. She answered it without even looking at the name.

"_Hello?"_ Gabriella answered it half asleep

"_hey baby_"

Gabriella is now fully awake. She was awaken by the voice she heard over the phone.

"_Hey"_ she answered back with a smile.

"_Still sleepy?" _

"_Not when I heard your voice"_ she said.

"_Ohh baby. Will it help more when I tell you to meet me?"_ he said with excitement.

"_Meet? What do you mean?"_ she questioned him.

"_Well if you want to meet me, go here in the garden."_ He said with a smile and hung up not even waiting for Gabriella's reply.

Gabriella quietly made her way downstairs and she peaked in the garden and there's this guy standing. Hard to see his face because darkness is covering him but she is so sure that it's Troy. She opened the lights and is completely happy she didn't get it wrong. Yes! It is troy. She immediately unlocked the door and run to him. She hugged him really tight. Troy lifted him and swirl her around.

"_I miss you so much baby"_ Troy whispered and put her down.

"_Oh my God I really really miss you"_ they stood there for a while trying to drink in the face the only face they wanted to see for long. And then Troy leaned down and soon his lips are connected to hers forming a passionate kiss. They didn't want to part but eventually did to breath.

Little did they know that her dad had been watching them. Her dad rushed out of the door and pulled Gabriella from Troy.

"_I told you stay away from my daughter"_ he said full of anger.

"_Dad please"_ Gabriella begged.

"_But sir I told you—" _Troy tried to explain.

"_Get out of here. And I don't want to see your face anymore!" _

"_Daddy no."_

"_Don't try to call her or you're really dead to me"_ Her dad warned him.

Troy didn't want to cause anymore tension so he back off.

"_Troy no! Please don't go"_ tears again are falling from her tears.

Troy stopped and twisted his body just enough to see her.

"_I love you Gabriella" _

Then he ran away.

"_You young lady go up in your room!"_ her dad demanded her.

She as well ran to her room with hatred in her heart.

Two weeks passed and Gabriella hasn't received any of his calls neither of his texts. Gabriella can't believe how he gave up that fast. She cant believe that she fell for his lies before. Tired of seeing their daughter so down, her parents had planned something for her. They knocked on her room and found her curled up on her bed with quite tears on her eyes. Gabriella didn't even other to sit for her parents.

"_How are you doing baby?"_ her dad asked.

"_Really fine thanks to you."_ She answered without even looking at them.

"_I'm sorry. Let me make it up to you, let's go shopping! All on me"_ he said with the hopes to see her daughter smile at them. But his hopes where turned down.

"_Do you think shopping will do any better?!"_ she answered turning her back to her dad and faced her mom.

"_Sweetie please go, for mom? Please?"_ she pleaded her daughter.

Gabriella slowly stood up and find what to wear.

"_Thank you sweetie. I'll wait for you downstairs."_ Her mom smiled as they went out of the door.

Gabriella dressed and soon came down. She wasn't the same bubbly Gabriella when her dad goes with her shopping. To the mall, Gabriella didn't even speak nor smile. Though she was with her parents, her parents feel that she's not there. But soon this will change, they know it.

They made their way to the car.

"_Oh my God, I forgot to buy something"_ her dad said.

"_What? Ok I'll help you. You wanna go sweetie?"_ Her mom asked.

Gabriella shook his head

"_Ok just wait for us in the car"_ her mom said.

So Gabriella made her way to the car and she leaned to the car, her hands folded up on her chest, still looking nowhere, out of her mind, thinking over things. Then she saw this guy looking exactly like Troy approaching her.

"_Oh yeah now I see other people as him"_ she whispered to herself.

As the guy come near him she really see him as Troy. The guy is indeed Troy.

Troy smiled at her and immediately run and gave him a tight hug.

"_Troy where were you? I miss you so much. I've been feeling so alone since you left."_ She said with tears really falling fast from her eyes.

"_I'm sorry but--" _he cut himself.

Troy knelt down and held out a ring.

"_Marry me Gabriella you'll never have to be alone. I love you and that's all I really know."_ He said to Gabriella full of sincerity in his heart.

His words made Gabriella tear up so bad but she remembered what her dad had told him.

"_But you know what my dad told you."_ She reminded him with her heart tearing apart as she refuses to accept his proposal.

"_Don't worry about it. I talked to your dad" _Troy told her with a smile.

Then Gabriella saw her parents watching them from a nearby. She didn't know that they have set all this together with Troy.

"_So baby please say yes"_ Troy said full of hopes.

Gabriella looked at her parents and they nodded. Then she looked back at Troy and gave him a nod filled with smile. Troy stood up and wore the ring to Gabriella then their lips met and parted. Troy pulled her again in a very tight hug. Gabriella's parents are really happy that they made the right decision.

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

Then hands over her eyes brought her back to reality. She already knew those soft touches, those soft hands.

"_Troy"_ she said with a giggle.

Troy then sat beside her and gave her a kiss.

"_Where have you been?"_ Gabriella asked.

'_I've been fixing things. So tired of the wedding planning?" _

Troy lay down on the couch and pulled Gabriella on top of him.

"_A little but I'm having fun" _she whispered to his chest.

"_Yeah I know. In days you will be mine baby"_ he said while stroking her back.

"_Well I am long yours" _she giggled.

Gabriella lifted her head to look at Troy in the eyes.

"_I love you Gabriella Montez-Bolton" _he smirked and planted a deep kiss on her lips.

"_I love you too" _then she smiled _"and for the record I am not yet Mrs. Troy Bolton"_

"_Well you will be, in few days"_ they both laughed and Gabriella leant down on Troy's chest again and soon both fell asleep.


End file.
